


Epiphany

by DottoraQN



Series: Critical Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Boot Worship, He/Him Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: Molly comes back from taking a bath to find Caleb in his boots. Caleb is a trans man in this fic.Kinktober day 5: Boot Worship
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Critical Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> I use words like cunt and clit to describe Caleb's genitals, so if you're uncomfy with that, I understand!

Molly picked at the last laces of his boots before sliding them off and leaving them on the floor of Caleb’s room in the Xhorhaus. He shed the rest of his clothing, not bothering to put it into one of the designated hampers and grabbed the silken robe from where he had tossed it on the bed. Caleb looked over him with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin.

“I’m going to go have a bath,” Molly said, the robe swishing around him as he turned towards his boyfriend. “When I get back, I am going to ravage you, Caleb Widogast.”

Caleb blushed and ducked his head, smiling at Molly. “ _Ja_ , go quickly and wash the blood out of your hair, I want to run my hands through it.”

Molly grinned and swaggered out of the room. The beasts that they had just dispatched hadn’t even touched Caleb, but both Molly and Beau had come out of the fight much worse for wear. Thank the gods for Fjord and that thing that he did that made it hard for monsters to grab onto them. Molly thought that fight would have gone much worse if it hadn’t been for that.

He bathed quickly, the combination of his own talons on his scalp and the warm water caused him to moan slightly. If he did much more of that Beau would show up for her bath and never let him hear the end of it. Molly hopped out of the hot tub, toweling his hair off carefully around the horns.

When he walked back into Caleb’s room, ready to take the wizard apart piece by piece, he was not expecting the sight that greeted him. Caleb and Molly were of a height, Molly only cresting over Caleb by mere inches, not counting the horns. Thusly, they were also around the same size, clothing wise, Molly’s shoulders being a touch more broad. Molly stared at Caleb where he was seated on the bed, clad in nothing but Molly’s ridiculous thigh high boots.

“ _Hallo_ , Mollymauk,” Caleb said, crossing one leg over the other. Molly felt like his brain was misfiring like Veth’s crossbow, the cogs and gears that kept the tiefling moving and functioning as a person grinding to a sudden halt. It was only when he felt something on his chin that Molly realized that his mouth was open and that he was _drooling._

He snapped it shut, unsubtly wiping his mouth on his arm before shakily saying, “C-caleb, darling...”

“You were saying, about ravishing me?” Caleb asked, feigning nonchalance. Molly stumbled across the room and dropped to his knees, placing his hands on Caleb’s thighs where the boots ended and pale pink skin began.

“Gods, _yes,_ Caleb, I...” Molly trailed off. He still couldn’t exactly form full sentences. He just knew that he needed to get his mouth on Caleb right this very moment.

“Well, get on with it,” Caleb said, flexing the foot that was crossed over his other leg. He trailed the tip of the boot across Molly’s torso, catching the ring in Molly’s nipple slightly. Molly grunted and chased the contact fruitlessly, as Caleb’s foot was now out of reach from where he knelt.

An idea dawned on him. He reached out and grabbed the crossed boot, bringing it to his lips. He pressed his lips to the tip of the shoe, feeling the leather against his lips. It was warm and pliable, letting Molly know that Caleb had been wearing the boots for some time. He kissed up and over the bottom of the spat, running his tongue under it and sucking lightly.

Above him, Caleb let out a whine, clearly loving what Molly was doing. His legs were still crossed and as Molly looked up at his boyfriend, he swore that he saw the human clench his thighs together. As tempted as that made Molly to abandon his journey, he knew that he could get Caleb much more desperate than he already was by continuing.

Molly licked up the shaft of his own boot, relishing the feeling of the seam of the leather and the stitching under his tongue. How had he never thought of this before!? How had he never put two and two together that maybe the reason he wore ridiculous boots is because he had a thing for them?

Caleb was practically coming apart above him as Molly reached the small section of lacing that met the cuff of the boot and started to tease the skin beneath with his tongue. “Molly, _Schatz, bitte,_ ” Caleb begged. “ _Bitte_ , your mouth, I need you.”

The tiefling gave the intersection of leather and skin one final kiss before pulling back and saying, “Well, you certainly don’t have to ask me twice!”

He moved his hands to Caleb’s knees and pushed the wizard’s legs apart quicker than Caleb was expecting. Caleb gasped at the sudden cool air against his cunt, his head tipping backwards. Molly ran his hands under Caleb’s legs, grabbing two handfuls of the human’s ass and squeezing, causing Caleb to jump.

Molly pulled Caleb to the edge of the bed and set to work, running his tongue over Caleb’s slit over and over again, just to taste the wizard. Gods, the _noises_ that Caleb was making. Every sound that escaped the wanting wizard’s lips went straight to Molly’s cock. Molly moaned and shoved his tongue inside of Caleb, his nose just barely brushing Caleb’s clit.

Caleb bucked into Molly’s mouth as Molly curled his tongue inside of Caleb, pressing the stud embedded into the center behind the fork right where he knew would drive the human crazy. His tongue was longer than most humans, thank the gods. _Or maybe I should be thanking the devils,_ Molly thought to himself wryly.

Drawing back, Molly gave Caleb another broad lick before sucking the hard protrusion of Caleb’s clit into his mouth. Caleb shouted, both hands grabbing Molly’s horns to hold him in place. Molly moaned, the pull on his horns causing him to buck into thin air. How was he so close already? Even the robe hadn’t touched him, falling away from the tiefling’s body as soon as he had dropped to the floor.

“Gods, Molly, I - ah! Keep doing that, _Schatz, ist wunderbar,_ ” Caleb whined. Molly could feel Caleb’s cunt clench as he continued to suck on Caleb’s clit, occasionally flicking over it with his tongue. Gently, he placed his hands on the wizard’s thighs and held them still. Caleb had a tendency to snap his thighs shut when he came and Molly’s horns had drawn blood more than once.

One final lick across Caleb’s slit before taking Caleb’s clit back into his mouth and Caleb was coming, his voice leveling out into a singular high pitched keen. Molly gently worked him through the aftershocks, only pulling away when Caleb released his vice grip on Molly’s horns.

“Molly,” Caleb sighed, flopping back on the bed as Molly stood and wiped his mouth on his arm.

“Yes, dear?” Molly said, hopping up on the bed next to Caleb and smiling down into the wizard’s face.

“I understand why you wear these boots now,” Caleb said weakly. Molly bent down and kissed him, pulling away before Caleb could get too enthralled by the kiss.

“I think I understand why I wear them a little better, too,” Molly replied. Caleb grinned and sat up.

“Now, let’s take care of you,” Caleb said. Molly laughed as he found himself pushed backwards and mounted. Yeah, he definitely learned something about himself tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this in like 30 minutes in a burst of inspiration. We talked a little about this in the widomauk discord one day and it's lived in my head rent free ever since.


End file.
